underlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lapblood
Lapblood was a female gnawer of the Underland, first appearing in Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods, and a member of the quest of the Prophecy of Blood. She, along with her mate, Mange, were chosen for the journey to find the cure to the Curse of the Warmbloods, as per the requirements of the Prophecy of Blood, which states that all the warmblooded creatures must put aside their differences and unite, or else be wiped out by the plague. In return for Lapblood and Mange's presence on the journey, the humans agree to send a flea-killing powder to the rats, since the plague is transmitted via flea bites. At the beginning of the journey, she is obviously uneasy about working alongside the humans and their allies, but continues with the journey anyway. During the journey, she and Mange get annoyed at Boots and Hazard when the young humans continues to sing loudly and off key, making comments about "muzzling her," while Mange says that he'll "think of way, if they keep on like this". Gregor then makes a comment about how all the rats he's met "have got a problem with little kids", and he bets "they don't even like their own pups." This enraged Lapblood and Mange, and it almost breaks out into a fight between them, but Hamnet intervenes before Gregor can draw his sword. The moment of tension is broken when they realize that Boots is sitting on top of a large stone, surrounding by a swarm of brightly colored poisonous frogs. Boots, who has similar toys at home, doesn't realize the danger she's in, but all of the rest - including Hazard and Temp, who are also on the stone with her, do. Hazard and Temp jump clear easily, but when Boots is about to jump to Gregor, a frog leaps for her arm. Lapblood knocks her out of the way with her tail, saving Boots's life, and only a moment later Gregor throws his sword and skewers the frog on its next jump, when it was only inches away from landing on Lapblood's ear and killing her instantly. That night, Gregor can't sleep, and so overhear Lapblood and Mange talking while the rest are asleep, and he learns why the two rats agreed to come on the journey, why they were adamant about the flea-powder, and why the comment about rats not liking their own pups: they're a couple, and they have several children of their own, two older ones and two younger ones who were already dying of plague or starvation when they left. Mange reassures Lapblood that Flyfur and Sixclaw seemed healthy when they left, and that their neighbor Makemince "will manage to feed them somehow." Lapblood says that she hopes the two dead pups didn't suffer too much, but Mange, choked-up, replies that they "can't think of that," and that they have to think about their surviving pups Flyfur and Sixclaw. Knowing this, Gregor is ashamed of the comment he made, and the next morning he thanks Lapblood for saving his sister's life and apologizes for what he said. Lapblood doesn't reply, but their relationship improves after that. Later, while trying to find food with Gregor and Mange, Mange was eaten by a carnivorous plant. Lapblood goes catatonic from shock and depression, but later regains her sanity, and becomes friends with Gregor, who cared for her while she was catatonic. In the fifth book, she meets Gregor again before the final battle and introduces her children, Flyfur and Sixclaw, alive because of Gregor's actions during the time of the plague. She also lead the gnawers who opposed the Bane, took part in the battle of the Plain of Tartarus, and represented the gnawers at the end of the book. Category:Gnawers Category:Female